The Ambush
by RMNicki
Summary: When Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Alec head out to Pandemonium; instead of things going as planned, something terrible happens and Isabelle and Clary are cut off from the group. Now facing life or death, with numbers against them, without their weapons, how are they supposed to survive? That is... if they're meant to survive at all... (Set later on in their lives... Hope you enjoy) (;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of Cassandra Clare's characters, but this **_**is**_** my writing and should not be used without my permission. Hope you enjoy. :) **

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and squeaked in surprise when Jace grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in between his legs where he was sitting on the counter. He turned me around, and pulled at the tie in my hair,  
"Wait!" I gasped, reaching back, but he caught my wrists in one of his hands and pulled them behind my back before wrapping his legs around me, pinning them there,  
"Ah, ah, ah." He tsked.  
He began to pull at my hair tie again with his fingers until it snapped and my hair fell around my shoulders.  
"Jaaaace," I groaned, "I just put that up, you know!"  
"I like it down." He said, unwrapping his legs, freeing my arms.  
"You're hopeless." I sighed and leaned back and rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and let out a breath into my hair.  
"Young love." Alec sighed.  
"You're only a year older than me!" Jace argued, and Alec laughed.  
Isabelle walked into the kitchen then, and things quieted.  
I opened my eyes and looked over at her, "You look pretty."  
She smiled evilly, "Oh no…" I whispered.  
"Oh yes." She said, "Your turn."  
"Isn't this good enough?" I protested, referring to my jeans and black v-neck. "It's just Pandemonium." Isabelle walked into the room to stand in front of me, "We're _fishing_ Clary, I think we have this conversation every time we go."  
"Yeah, but this time, I _really _don't want to move."  
"You're absolutely welcome to change in here. I don't think Jace would mind, and Alec has a boyfriend."  
Jace laughed. "She's right. I definitely wouldn't mind."  
"Jace!" I whined, "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
"I'm too scared of Isabelle." He said sarcastically, hopping down from the counter.  
I just barely managed to grab my bottle of water as Izzy grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. Jace swatted me with a spoon he'd picked up, as we ran past.  
"Ow!" I protested, throwing my hand behind me and I heard them laugh.  
"Good luck, Clary…" Alec said, smiling.  
~*~*~

Isabelle shut the door to her bedroom and turned and looked at me, she cocked her head to the side, then turned back and locked it.  
I sighed, "What do you think I'm gonna do? Make a run for it?"  
"I wouldn't put it past you." She smiled. "I have an idea."  
My eyes widened, but I stayed silent.  
"Come." She said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards her vanity.  
"Any questions?" She asked.  
"Believe me." I breathed, "I know better than to ask questions, by now."  
"No kidding, it's only been – what? A year?"  
I nodded, and she smiled, covering the mirror,  
"_That_'_s_ not a good sign." I sighed.

Isabelle worked like a wizard. First, she straightened my hair, then applied light make up, before running off to her closet.  
When she came back, she handed me a green…shirt? I looked up at her, and she smiled,  
"Just put it on." She said.  
"It's so _short."_  
"It'll go down to at least mid-thigh, and I'll give you fishnets."  
I nearly protested, but she cut me off, "It'll make Jace _wild."  
_"Why does that matter?" I squeaked.  
"Oh come _on_ Clary, it doesn't take a genius to know that you and Jace have done the dirty by now."  
I choked on my water I'd just taken a sip of, "Izzy!"  
"Believe me you won't regret this." She said, thoughtfully, "Well… That is, if he doesn't drag you up here by your arm to make you change."  
I looked at her incredulously, "I don't think he would do that."  
She nodded, "Yeah, you're right, he's more of a throw you over the shoulder, strip you down himself kind of guy."  
My eyes widened, "I think you're wanting to get me into trouble."  
She smiled mischievously, "Maybe just a little bit," She said, pinching her fingers close together and winking at me.  
I sighed, and put my hand out, and she smiled victoriously before handing the green fabric over to me.  
I rolled my eyes and walked into her adjoining bathroom.  
I refused to look in the mirror as I got dressed.  
When I walked out and met Izzy, she smiled, "Amazing! Here." She handed me my knives, and a sheath to put two in on the inside of my thigh. She handed me a pair of boots, and I slid one into the pocket on the inside.  
"Stele." She smiled, handing me the one my mother had given me, I quickly marked myself, then I slid it into the center band of my bra.  
"You have to look at yourself." She said, her eyes twinkling.  
"I don't know if I want to." I breathed, she smiled and pulled the blanket off the mirror.  
I had to admit…I looked pretty hot. The dress reached mid-thigh, as she'd said it would. It was tight and hugged me in all the right places. Isabelle stood beside me in a silver mini dress, they weren't too showy, but they were definitely attention grabbing.  
We looked stunning, but the dresses also allowed us to move around.  
"The boot heels are short, can you do your little gymnastics things?"  
**(Yes, I gave Clary skills she didn't have in the book.) **  
I laughed, I had learned in the past year to use my small frame and build to my advantage. I also had become really good at knife throwing.  
I backed up slightly from the mirror, and carefully did a back flip to test my ability to move.  
"Nope, we're good." I said, she handed me her stele and I traced a hiding rune onto my skin and my marks faded until they were clear, I took Isabelle's wrist in my hand and drew it onto the top of her hand and her markings did the same.  
"Let's do this." She said, coiling her whip around her wrist, then walked towards the door.  
**...**

We stepped out of the elevator into the entrance. Jace and Alec were talking, but they turned when we approached.  
Jace's eyes widened, and he walked towards me, his eyes darkening, Alec only a step behind him.  
"Oh hell." I breathed.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on the small of my back, and he pulled me towards him. I saw Alec out of the corner of my eyes, grab Isabelle's wrist and pull her off to the side. Then, Jace's lips were at my ear,  
"Do you know how exposed you are in that dress?"  
I smiled innocently, and tried to pull away, but he kept me exactly where I was,  
"It's not that bad." I said quietly.  
"I'm extremely close to dragging you up to my room and making you change."  
"You couldn't _make_ me."  
"Are you sure of that?" He whispered, and I sucked in a deep breath.  
I closed my eyes, and stepped onto my tiptoes. I caught him by surprise, when I wrapped my arms around his neck,  
"I'm yours." I whispered. His muscles slackened after a few seconds, and he let me go.  
He nodded, "Alright."  
Isabelle stepped away from Alec, victoriously, and I nodded.  
"Yes!" She said, and I followed her out the door.  
~*~*~

Isabelle and I walked into Pandemonium and I sighed at its familiarity. We walked around the walls first, looking for a likely 'volunteer.'  
"Hey there Cutie." A mundane guy said beside me, catching me around the waist, and putting my back to the wall.  
I sighed, unsurprised, especially in this outfit.  
"Hi."  
"How are you tonight?" He asked, I nearly answered, but when his hands found my stomach and began to roam downwards, I heard Jace's protective warning in my ear bud.  
_Clary, get him off of you._  
"Way ahead of you." I breathed.  
The man's head cocked to the side, "Are you now?"  
He groped me suddenly, and I slapped him hard enough to make him stumble to the side slightly.  
_Jace stay here, they can handle themselves. _I heard Alec.  
_Did you see what he just did to her?_ _Only I touch those parts of her._-Jace  
"Jace!" I squeaked  
"Whoa, feisty aren't we?" The guy asked, turning back to me, catching my attention again.  
Isabelle tapped on his shoulder, and he turned, I met her eyes and she kneed him, I kicked him in the back of his knee, and she shoved him backwards.  
I kneeled down so that I was eye to eye with him, where he was laying on the ground.  
"Just a little bit." I said and stood back up, walking with Isabelle into the crowd, as he rolled on the ground.  
"Did you know Jace could get jealous?" I taunted, "I could use that to my advantage."  
Isabelle smirked and I heard Alec laugh, then Jace trying to hide his amusement,  
_Watch it Fray. _  
"I completely agree." Isabelle replied as if we hadn't heard him.  
"This'll be fun!"  
"You two are awfully beautiful." We heard behind us. Izzy and I turned and met a pair of eyes that were a little _too_ bright. Contacts.  
"You aren't too bad yourself." Isabelle replied and I smiled, and reached out running my hand along the cheek of the one in front of me.  
_I'm going to hurt her when we get home._ I shivered at Jace's voice and Isabelle smirked.  
"I'm Michael." The man said, putting his hand over mine.  
"And I'm Kyle." The other said, "Wanna go for a ride?" It took everything in me not to laugh when Jace mocked him.  
Isabelle smiled sweetly, "Really?"  
"Sure. Come on." The one in front of me took my hand and lead me towards the door, and I heard Izzy talking with Kyle behind us.  
We walked out the doors, and they took our hands, I met Isabelle's eyes and smiled as they lead us to an alley.  
"Your car is in the alley?" I asked softly.  
"It offers more privacy." Kyle said, his fangs faintly glimmering.  
We walked in with them, and they stopped, we turned and faced them.  
"Your car's not really here, is it?" Isabelle asked quietly.  
"Give it up shadow hunter. We're not as stupid as you think."  
Isabelle straightened and I tensed, another two stepped in behind them, and it was far from the two we _wanted_ it to be.  
"Jace, Alec?" I asked hoping for a reply, but there was none.  
My eyes flashed to Michael's, "What have you done?"  
"Nothing. They're just a little distracted. Cooperate and they'll be fine."  
I looked to Isabelle, and she let out a breath,  
"What do you want?"  
She reached behind her, and pressed a button on her cell phone.  
"They'll be coming soon." She said, looking to me. I nodded, because all it took was one press on that button and Maryse and Robert would be here when they could be. I pressed mine as well when the vamps weren't looking so that we were traceable.  
"We already told you. They won't be going anywhere, unless you cooperate." Kyle snarled, thinking we were talking about Jace and Alec.  
"What do you want from us?" I asked.  
Michael stepped close to me, so that he was nearly touching, and Isabelle's hand twitched towards her whip.  
"It's not _us_ that wants something from you."  
He grabbed my arm, and Kyle's hand lashed out in Isabelle's direction and caught her on the side of the head,  
"Izzy!" I cried as she fell into Kyle's arms. He smiled and picked her up, and Michael grabbed me by my upper arm.  
This wasn't good.  
~*~*~

**There will be more chapters, don't worry, hope you liked. I'd like to know what you thought, review, pm, whatever works if you like. (; **


	2. No Answer

**Review of Last Chapter: **

"Give it up shadow hunter. We're not as stupid as you think."  
Isabelle straightened and I tensed, another two stepped in behind them, and it was far from the two we _wanted_ it to be.  
"Jace, Alec?" I asked hoping for a reply, but there was none.  
My eyes flashed to Michael's, "What have you done?"  
"Nothing. They're just a little distracted. Cooperate and they'll be fine."  
I looked to Isabelle, and she let out a breath,  
"What do you want?"  
She reached behind her, and pressed a button on her cell phone.  
"They'll be coming soon." She said, looking to me. I nodded, because all it took was one press on that button and Maryse and Robert would be here when they could be. I pressed mine as well when the vamps weren't looking so that we were traceable.  
"We already told you. They won't be going anywhere, unless you cooperate." Kyle snarled, thinking we were talking about Jace and Alec.  
"What do you want from us?" I asked.  
Michael stepped close to me, so that he was nearly touching, and Isabelle's hand twitched towards her whip.  
"It's not _us_ that wants something from you."  
He grabbed my arm, and Kyle's hand lashed out in Isabelle's direction and caught her on the side of the head,  
"Izzy!" I cried as she fell into Kyle's arms. He smiled and picked her up, and Michael grabbed me by my upper arm.  
This wasn't good.

**Jace**  
We had been listening closely to what was happening in the club with Clary and Isabelle when Alec and I had been ambushed.  
It was a group of about 4 vampires,  
"We aren't looking for a fight." The one said, "Take out your ear pieces, and don't say a word and we won't hurt them."  
I began to tell him right where he could put his words, when he asked with a vicious smile, "Clary and Isabelle, or _Izzy, _right?"  
I froze, and met Alec's eyes,  
Slowly we removed the ear buds, and tossed them to the ground.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Just cooperation, that's all."  
"Isabelle and Clary can take care of themselves." Alec said.  
"Not with the numbers they're against." The man replied.  
My hands tightened into fists, and I forced them to relax.  
"All we-"  
The man's words suddenly cut off, and he slipped to his knees, a silver stake sticking through his body and out his chest.  
Then, we weren't the only shadow-hunters in the alley.  
"Get away from our kids." Maryse said in a threateningly low voice.  
In their distraction I shoved a silver dagger through another's stomach, he yowled and Alec took the opportunity to swipe a knife through his neck, beheading him.  
When we looked up again, Robert had one up against the wall by his throat as he struggled.  
"_Where_ are my daughters?" Maryse asked, her eyes alight.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The vampire snarled back. Robert drove a silver knife into his stomach and the vampire let out a feral scream.  
"_Where are they?"_ He ordered, "_Answer me, and I'll take it out."  
_"Go to Hell!"  
Robert twisted the knife, and the Vampire sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes becoming unfocused,  
"Where. Are. They?" _  
_The abandoned subway under 39th!" The vampire choked, and Robert did as he'd promised, only to relocate the knife in the vampire's heart.  
Robert and Maryse turned to us next,  
"How did you-" Alec began.  
"We got alarm signals from Clary and Isabelle 5 minutes ago. Come on." They said and we ran with them out of the alley.  
_Alarm signals…_I thought to myself. That meant Clary and Isabelle really _were_ in trouble.  
_No._  
~*~*~

**Isabelle**  
I slowly returned to consciousness, but kept my eyes shut. I knew I was being carried, and I could hear Clary's voice beside me as she called the one holding her an ass hole. I had to bite back my smile.  
I was going to kill these sons of bitches, and enjoy doing it.  
I was dropped on the ground, I winced but kept my eyes shut.  
"_Sit." _I heard Michael snarl.  
"Bite me." Clary snarled back. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up, Michael bared his fangs at Clary, and she simply smiled,  
"Sit, or I'll enjoy making a snack out of your pretty little friend." He threatened, gesturing to me.  
Clary sat, and Michael walked away.  
I felt her hand on my arm,  
"Izzy?" She asked quietly, and I opened my eyes,  
"I'm okay." I replied, and sat up. I wiped blood from my forehead, and propped myself up on my knees. "Do you know what's going on here?"  
"I have no idea." She breathed.  
I touched my wrist, "They took my whip." I said, a roll of fury rocking my body.  
"They took all my knives too." She said, and squirmed, and her eyes darkened, "In a very touchy, feely way."  
I narrowed my eyes, "I'm going to enjoy killing them."  
"That's not on the list for tonight." Another one said, walking up.  
He tossed a stele to Clary, and kneeled in front of us,  
"Draw something on me."  
"I have _plenty_ of things I'd like to _draw_ on you."  
He grabbed her hair and yanked and she gasped,  
"Let her go." I snarled.  
He paid me about as much attention to me as one would a fly.  
"_Now." _ He ordered.  
Clary bit her lip and I saw a familiar flash in her eyes.  
"Clary…" I warned, as she took the stele and took the man's other hand.  
He winced as she pressed the stele in a little harder than necessary and drew a mark that I had only seen a couple times.  
The man clutched at his throat when she was done, and he stumbled back.  
"_Hey!_" Michael yelled, walking over to us, "_What have you done?"_  
Clary looked up at him defiantly.  
I jumped up as he grabbed her around the throat and yanked her up. He slammed her into the wall behind us, and lifted her to her toes. She choked and clawed at his arm. I jumped up and lunged towards him and was intercepted by someone else who backhanded me, causing me strike my head against the wall again, I kicked him in the stomach and my heels pierced his skin. He roared, and raised his fist.  
"Put them down." I heard a calm voice.  
Slowly the hands on us were retracted.  
Clary took a staggering breath, and her knees buckled slightly.  
Her lips had turned light blue, and I caught her arm,  
"You alright?" I asked, she nodded, bracing herself on her knees for a moment, then standing back up.  
I looked past the vamps and saw a Malaynin demon. My eyes widened and Clary straightened.  
"Are you _kidding_ me?" I breathed.  
"And without our weapons." Clary murmured, quietly.  
The thing slithered towards us,  
"You're the Fairchild girl." It hissed.  
Clary didn't answer,  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Aw, Isabelle Lightwood." The thing smiled. "You two will make _wonderful_ snacks. So feisty, and probably going to put up a fight. That puts a spice to the taste."  
I looked past it to the vamps, "You brought us down here to feed us to _that_? I've never known vampires to share."  
The vampires past us looked slightly bothered, but didn't reply.  
"What is she, your den mother?" Clary taunted.  
The thing slithered closer, and I saw blood on its lips.  
"No, Something just a little more dangerous." It snickered in a way that made chills crawl up my spine.  
_They'd better come soon…_  
It lunged then, but Clary spun out of the way, and it hit the wall. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. It turned towards me,  
"Got something to say _Lightwood?" _  
I smiled, "Yes. You could _really_ use a shower."  
It lunged and I sidestepped.  
"Ooh, it has a temper too." Clary said, as I moved to her side.  
"Do something!" The thing snarled in the vamps direction, "You take the black-haired girl, I'll take Fairchild."  
I turned to face the vamps, and crooked a finger at them.  
"Don't you think this would be more fair with our weapons?" I asked.  
"We aren't looking for fair lightwood." Michael said, stepping forward.  
"Clary." I said,  
"Yeah?" She asked, keeping her eyes trained on the Malaynin.  
"We just need….to not die until the others get here. It shouldn't be too long."  
"Easier said than done." She murmured.  
I worried slightly about her. Clary could fight, she was an extremely fast learner, like Jace. But, she hadn't trained as long as Jace, Alec and I had.  
She dodged the move the Malaynin made towards her and I smiled slightly as I heard a tone of amusement in her squeal. I didn't get to ponder it long, a vamp grabbed me, only to earn my palm shattering the bones in his nose.  
~*~*~

**Jace**

"How far are we?"  
"Not long." Maryse said as we reached a sealed door. It had been about 15 minutes since Maryse and Robert had received the signal.  
I heard a thump, and Clary scream Isabelle's name, then Robert kicked at the door. It took two tried, but finally it wrenched open. I saw Clary in a back corner, a Malaynin demon had backed her into. She was beaten and bloody, but she had yet to go down. Isabelle was on the ground about 10 feet away from us, a scary amount of blood on the ground around her.  
My attention was thrown back to Clary as the malaynin lunged at her, and she bent, flexibly backwards and dodged it.  
"Get Izzy!" She called to us, "I'm fine!"  
I could tell by how she looked that she was anything but, and yet she still worried about Isabelle.  
_Why aren't they using their weapons? _I thought, then saw that…they didn't have _any._  
I looked towards Maryse and Roberts to see them moving to Isabelle's aid, and I ran towards Clary. A vampire dared to get in my way,  
"Get Clary!" Alec yelled from behind me, "I've got the vamp!" I nodded and ran around him, just in time to see the Malaynin swing around and release a few spiked demon tips in Clary's direction. She tried to move in time, but her injuries made her slower than usual and instead they caught her in the stomach. She let out a scream and went down. The Malaynin smiled, but not for long as I sunk a blade into its' back. It screeched and spun away from Clary's limp body to face me.  
I stabbed the dagger I had retracted from its back into its eye. It gargled, and I pulled out an angel blade and named it,  
"Arithriel," then, shoved it upwards and into the things heart as it lunged again. It may have well been the fastest I'd ever killed a demon of that status before. But, with Clary in danger, I didn't care.  
The Malaynin went still, twitching every few seconds.  
I spun and saw that Alec was supporting Isabelle slightly as Maryse pulled up her shirt and drew an iratze above a deep gash in her stomach.  
Robert was striding over to me quickly, and I nodded and turned to run to Clary.  
She was facing the wall, limp as a doll.  
I dropped to my knees,  
"Clary?" I asked, putting my hand on an uninjured part of her torso, turning her over onto her back. She looked straight upwards, her gaze unfocused.  
"Come on, Clary." I begged, quietly, but she didn't move, and no matter what I said, she wouldn't, _couldn't_ answer.

**Ooh…cliff hanger alert. I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you liked this chapter. (: Let me know, PM, review, rating, anything works if you have the time. Stay updated(; **

**-RMNicki-**


	3. We'll See

**Review of Last Chapter: **  
"Get Clary!" Alec yelled from behind me, "I've got the vamp!" I nodded and ran around him, just in time to see the Malaynin swing around and release a few spiked demon tips in Clary's direction. She tried to move in time, but her injuries made her slower than usual and instead they caught her in the stomach. She let out a scream and went down. The Malaynin smiled, but not for long as I sunk a blade into its' back. It screeched and spun away from Clary's limp body to face me.  
I stabbed the dagger I had retracted from its back into its eye. It gargled, and I pulled out an angel blade and named it,  
"Arithriel," then, shoved it upwards and into the things heart as it lunged again. It may have well been the fastest I'd ever killed a demon of that status before. But, with Clary in danger, I didn't care.  
The Malaynin went still, twitching every few seconds.  
I spun and saw that Alec was supporting Isabelle slightly as Maryse pulled up her shirt and drew an iratze above a deep gash in her stomach.  
Robert was striding over to me quickly, and I nodded and turned to run to Clary.  
She was facing the wall, limp as a doll.  
I dropped to my knees,  
"Clary?" I asked, putting my hand on an uninjured part of her torso, turning her over onto her back. She looked straight upwards, her gaze unfocused.  
"Come on, Clary." I begged, quietly, but she didn't move, and no matter what I said, she wouldn't, _couldn't_ answer.

"Alec! We need you!" Robert said, running over to us. We slowly moved Clary away from the wall, she cringed and choked.  
"On her side, turn her on her side!" Robert ordered, and I did as told, catching a sight of the 5 tipped spikes sticking about 3 inches out of her stomach.  
Clary choked for a second, then started coughing up blood.  
"What happened?" Alec ordered dropping to his knees beside us.  
"She got spiked." I replied, tensely.  
"Will an iratze work?" Alec asked, looking up at his father as Robert cut away at Clary's shirt.  
"No. It's demon poison based." He said quickly as Maryse helped a slightly limping Isabelle over to them. "We need to get the spikes out. As long as we remove the spikes and stunt the bleeding, she should be okay. But, she'll feel sick for a few days."  
"Oh Clary…" Isabelle whispered.  
"Alec, Jace." Robert earned his sons' attention back, "Hold her down."  
Clary's eyes began to close,  
"Jace!" Robert ordered, "Try to keep her awake and calm. She can hear us."  
I nodded and leaned down.  
Robert placed a hand over Clary's belly and Alec and I's hands on her tightened…  
~*~*~

**Clary**  
I heard their voices.  
I heard Jace calling my name, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't breathe.  
I remembered the searing pain and seeing the spikes coming before hitting the ground with a _thump_ that echoed throughout the inside of my mind.  
I felt horribly embarrassed at first when I'd noticed that I was drooling, but then felt a small sense of alarm when I felt Jace's careful hand at the small of my back, his other on my shoulder, then I recognized the coppery taste in my mouth.  
_Blood._  
I was coughing up blood.  
Then, I was back on my back. I could breathe again, but I still felt the uncomfortable feeling of blood running down the back of my throat.  
I heard voices, but the part that scared me the most was when Robert began to cut away at my shirt. He directed Jace and Alec to hold me down.  
I began to struggle, and I felt lips at my ear –Jace, I knew somehow as he whispered gentle things. I wanted to focus so badly, I wanted to say something to him. But, my mind was fuzzy and I was becoming frustrated.  
I let out a small scream and my back arched and things became eerily clear as I was held down again, another spike was pulled and tears slipped out of my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Clary." Isabelle whispered.  
"Not – your- fault." I gasped out and let out a sob as another spike was pulled.  
"2 more, Clary. Try to relax your muscles." Robert said gently, I made it through one more, then things blackened around me, and I faded into darkness.  
~*~*~

**Clary**  
When I woke, I was in a warm bed, that smelled comfortingly of Jace. I sat up immediately as things rushed back and let out a cry of pain. Then, Jace was there.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist, and slowly lowered me back down. Tears had jumped to my eyes, and he turned on a lamp and reached towards me.  
"Hold still." He said, and my hands covered my injured stomach, "What are you doing?" I whimpered.  
"Move your hands, Clary." He ordered softly, "Let me take a look. You need to trust me."  
I nodded breathlessly and fisted my hands in the comforter at my sides, as he pulled up his T-shirt that I somehow had ended up in.  
He probed over my stomach, gently and I winced in pain, biting my tongue.  
"I'm sorry." He said softly, "Iratzes won't heal them because they're demon poisoned."  
I nodded, and things spun,  
"I think I'm gonna puke." I whispered, feeling like the room was spinning. He nodded quickly and picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom.  
My stomach heaved, and he just barely got me to the bathroom before I threw up anything that had been inside my stomach.  
Jace held my hair back as I dry-heaved. Afterwards he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, handing me a glass of water.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Everything hurts." I murmured.  
He rocked me in his arms, "I-I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"What for?" He asked, confused.  
"For being a wimp." I said, laughing self-consciously.  
He growled low in his throat, and his arms tightened around me, "You are anything but a wimp, Clary."  
I nuzzled my face in his chest and closed my eyes and he sighed, after a few seconds I felt the back of his hand on my forehead,  
"You have a fever." He breathed.  
"I feel like hell." I croaked.  
He kissed the top of my head, "You will for a few days, let's see if we can get your temperature down."  
I stilled, "….How?"  
He smiled gently and stood, turning on the shower.  
"I just wanna sleep." I pouted. He smiled,  
"Sorry baby. We need to get your fever to drop."  
I sighed as he pulled me up gently and began to strip me down. I looked up at him through my lashes, and he cocked his head to the side, suspiciously.  
"Will you get in with me?" I murmured, innocently.  
His eyes widened and I heard his breath hitch for a moment, before he began to strip himself.  
I smiled and he sighed, wrapping me in his arms and leading me into the cool water. I squirmed once we were there, but his arms tightened, as he held me in place.  
"Jace…" I whimpered, "It's cold."  
"It's not cold, sweetheart. It just feels like it to you."  
I turned around, miserably and buried my face in his chest.  
"Clary…" He breathed, sadly, stroking my hair. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and expected that the water of the shower would hide them.  
Jace pulled back slightly anyways, and kissed one away that was on my cheek, guess it didn't hide them after all,  
"I'm right here." He promised, "I know how awful it feels. It should pass in a few days."  
~*~*~

**3 days later…**  
**Alec/3****rd**** person (I know it's a bit confusing, but it just kind of worked.)**

Izzy and I looked up from the movie as Jace walked in with Clary in his arms. Isabelle and I stood,  
"How are you doing, Clary?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." Clary murmured, from where her head lay sleepily against Jace's shoulder. Her face was pale, her breathing was raspy and quick.  
Isabelle gave her a disapproving look, "Jace, how is she doing?"  
"Izzy!" Clary protested, and just barely covered her wince of pain, and Jace laughed,  
"She's still got a bad fever, but I think a good ration of the poison is out of her system."  
Isabelle nodded, "Good." She breathed.  
"Has she eaten anything?" I asked.  
Jace sat Clary on the couch, and handed her a blanket.  
"She refused to. Dad gave me a few syringes, so when she refuses to eat…"  
"You have to give them to her." I sighed.  
"You make me sound like an errant child." Clary croaked.  
Jace's eyes sparked and he smiled, looking down at her, "You are."  
"I am not!" Clary protested.  
Jace leaned down, close to her ear so that only she could hear,  
"Maybe, putting you across my knee and giving you a spanking would fix the problem…"  
She sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh my God." She rasped, her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. He smiled deviously and leaned back after pecking her on the lips,  
"Will you try to eat something?" He asked after a moment of looking down at her where she sat, squirming slightly.  
Clary bit her lip, her eyes still glassy, "No…"  
Jace nodded, "I'll be back."  
Clary frowned, having a pretty good idea of what he was going to get.  
"So, he's been giving you shots?" Isabelle asked gently, Clary frowned again,  
"Yes." She said, her voice still weak, "And they hurt."  
"…Where…?"  
Clary looked over at Isabelle with a pointed look and Izzy's eyes widened.  
Clary coughed, a wet croupy sound and she winced, curling in on herself slightly, beneath the blanket.  
"Sorry, kiddo." I sighed,  
"Me too." She replied.  
When Jace came back in, he paused for a second. Clary stilled, as he stalked forward, then he yanked the blanket off of her and she yelped, her hands moving out from under her shirt.  
Jace growled, and knelt in front of her grabbing her wrists. Her fingertips were coated in blood, I felt my eyes widen. Isabelle stood and walked out of the room for a second.  
"I swear on the Angel, Clary, if you keep picking at them, I'm going to clip your finger nails, _and_ what I whispered to you earlier will become _very_ real."  
Clary's lips opened in a silent 'o,' "You wouldn't dare!" She rasped.  
"Believe me, I _would."_  
She frowned at him, but before she could say something that would probably get her into trouble, Isabelle reappeared with a medical kit.  
"Here." She said, handing it to Jace.  
Clary groaned, as he rearranged her on her back. "Jace….."  
"This wouldn't be happening if you'd stop picking."  
"They're annoying!" Clary replied.  
"They'll get worse if you keep opening them." I said, backing up Jace.  
This time, it was me she frowned at, and I smiled down at her.  
"Ow." She choked, then she coughed again. Jace grabbed her hip and turned her on her side as she coughed a few more times until her throat cleared again, and she came back, gasping for air for a few seconds.  
"You okay?" He asked, letting her go as she calmed.  
She nodded, her gaze unfocused again.  
Jace pressed an alcohol-wet towel over the wounds, she whimpered.  
"I'm sorry, I know it hurts." He said gently, then removed the towel a few seconds later, to run some ointment over the puncture wounds. He put the back of his hand to her forehead, and sighed, "I'll take you back soon, you still have a fever. Can you stand?"  
Clary's eyes widened as he pulled out a long roll of gauze.  
"No…"  
"Yes." Jace said, his eyes flashing with challenge. Isabelle smirked and I laughed.  
I stood and bent down, wrapping my arm around Clary's waist,  
"No, Alec, don't!" She cried as I pulled her small frame up, carefully.  
"We can go at this all night, Clary." Jace warned as Isabelle and I stood on either side of her, trapping her.  
She sighed in surrender, and Jace smiled, "Smart choice, raise your shirt."  
She slowly pulled up the long T-shirt, and Jace pulled down her shorts a little.  
"Isabelle, will you hold this here?" Jace asked, handing her the end of the bandage. Isabelle nodded, putting it to just below Clary's breasts so that Jace could wrap it downwards, she jumped as it came into contact with the first wound, and I reached out and held her left hand where it was as she tried to reach towards the wounded area.  
She closed her eyes tightly and a small sweat broke out on her brow. I truly did feel sorry for her, Malaynin spikes were a bitch, and the healing process was worse. Jace finished,  
"One more thing." He said gently, turning her so that her back was to us.  
"Nooo!" She moaned, bending her knees to try to escape him. He smiled and caught her beneath her breasts.  
"This will go much faster if you just hold still."  
Clary squirmed until Jace wrapped an arm around her hips. She winced,  
"Ooow." She murmured until he pulled the needle away, and tossed it across the room into the trashcan.  
He fixed her clothing, and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her onto his lap on the couch. She curled into his embrace, and he kissed the top of her head.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  
"Yes." She replied, softly, "I'm not sleeping with you for a month."  
Isabelle smirked, and I tried to suppress my laughing.  
"Whatever." Jace replied, "I'll be able to seduce you easy enough." We didn't see what it was that Clary did, but suddenly, Jace jolted slightly, and Clary smiled innocently,  
"We'll see."  
~*~*~

**THE END  
**(;I know it was short, but I'll work on writing more Mortal Instruments stories)


End file.
